Arlene Music(Original)
Note:'' This article has been cancelled'' The Arlene Theme The Arlene Theme is an instrumental orchestrated background music that can be heard in the opening sequence of the first Arlene installment, the Arlene 3 Soundtrack, and a revamp version in the opening and credits of Arlene the Series. The original version of the theme was composed by the legendary John Williams, who composed the main theme for Star Wars. Instruments heard in the theme are a Piano, a saxophone, french horns, flutes, violins, harps, a timpani, cymbals, and a choir. The theme shows a similar rhythm to Henry Mancini’s The Pink Panther Theme. The piano, saxophone, and the harp start the first part of the theme, with the rest of the instruments playing later on, then the choir quietly comes in and raises as the theme goes. The Arlene Theme is first heard in the 1998 movie teaser for Arlene in the background. It is also heard in other trailers and tv spots for the movie. It made it‘s official appearance in the opening credits and end credits of the Arlene movie. It became Arlene’s main theme for the franchise. A revamped shortened version can be heard in the Arlene tv show. The theme song was arranged by Eddie Arkin and plays in the intro and credits of the show. ”Sing It Loud” Sing it Loud is a metal song composed by Robert Nadal and performed by Brittany Murphy in the first installment Lyrics :All the musics running though my veins :Hey, hey :It feels like wire connected to my brains :Hey, hey :Who says I’m wrong, cause it’s a calling :It how we all hear it out :Sing it Loud, Sing it Proud :It’s impossible to turn it down :Sing it Proud, Sing it Loud :Shout it out to the cheering crowd :You hear it now, I‘m singing loud :It’s a pride for all the crowd :Sing it Loud :Sing it until the speaker blows out :Until the Speaker blows out :First things first, there ain’t no second chance :Hey, Hey :It all about the music that makes you want ta prance :Hey, Hey :It you choice now, so you make it good :Cause nothing will sour the mood :Sing it Loud, Sing it Proud :It’s impossible to turn it down :Sing it Proud, Sing it Loud :Shout it out to the cheering crowd :You hear it now, I‘m singing loud :It’s a pride for all the crowd :Sing it Loud :Sing it until the speaker blows out :Until the speaker blows out :Until the speaker blows out :Until the speaker blows out :Sing it Loud, Sing it Proud :It’s impossible to turn it down :Sing it Proud, Sing it Loud :Shout it out to the cheering crowd :You hear it now, I‘m singing loud :It’s a pride for all the crowd :Sing it Loud :Sing it until the speaker blows out :(Repeat Lyrics above again) :It’s your choice, so make count The Shadow Eagle Theme Interestingly enough, when the Shadow Eagle debuted, he managed to get his theme song. The theme was composed by organist, David Briggs, and the theme only includes the organ. The theme was meant to be a reference to Ultimate Koopa from Super Mario 64. It was used in the beginning of the battle between Arlene and The Shadow Eagle in Arlene 2. The theme song became a popular meme after a vine user used it in one of their posts in 2014 and it later spreaded on Youtube a year later. Arlene 3 Original Music The third installment of the franchise is the only installment to be a musical. For it has 6 original songs and 2 remix. Here is a list of songs heard in the movie. Best Thing Ever Performed and Composed by P!NK(Alecia Moore) : The mic drops, but we don't stop : Gaze at the sun coming up : Social, but on a phone : Following the trends even though we'd rather not : Guess it's just whatever : Put your hands in the air like the ceiling isn’t there : Make this last forever : There is nothing worse than that guy over there : And nothing's better than the best thing ever : Oh oh oh, o-o-o-oh, oh oh oh : Oh oh oh, o-o-o-oh, oh oh oh : Oh oh oh, o-o-o-oh, oh oh oh : Friday nights, summer light : Just me, myself and I : Top down, peel out : But I'm yelling at mom and dad, cause I'm still too young to drive : Guess it's just whatever : Put your hands in the air like the ceiling isn’t there : Make this last forever : Yeah, there's nothing worse than that guy over there : And nothing's better than the best thing ever : Oh oh oh, o-o-o-oh, oh oh oh : Oh oh oh, o-o-o-oh, oh oh oh : Oh oh oh, o-o-o-oh, oh oh oh, yeah We Got This Together Performed by Brittany Murphy, Andrea Libman, Tara Strong, Kari Wahlgren, Nika Futterman, and The Disney Chorus Amber: 'It's time to show 'em what you've made of '''Crystal: '''It's time to go and get things done '''Junior: '''But you don't have to do it on your own '''Tiffy: ''Cause you've got all of us, right Here to make it fun '''All: '''We got this, you got this We got this together '''Crystal: '''Sometimes the pressure gets you down And the weather’s bleak and grey Just blow them off and let the sun shine through As scary as it seems more help is On the way 'cause you have us for we will help out too We got this, you got this We got this together '''Junior: '''With friends and family, you are never alone If you need help we've got your back You can be honest let your problems be known 'Cause you got us To help out the crisis You got this We got this together '''Amber: Pay attention to the details Every gem even spaced Make the colors perfect Now everything is in a good pace Inside and out Beautiful throughout Generosity is what we're all about We got this You got this We got this together Citizens of DiamondVille: '''It's the biggest celebration And we can get it done A party they won't forget A party to be proud of A day of games and fun Just you wait and see A revolution in perfect harmony You got this We got this together! '''Arlene: '''Today needs to be perfect It all comes down to me I don't know if I'm ready For all the things they need me to be For I love my home It’s more than just a town It's a symbol of my calling and memory I swear I’d never let anyone down '''Tiffy: '''We've got an awful lot to make Everyone needs a piece of cake We all try to help for goodness sake Oh, Wait! I forgot to bake We're gonna need some more supplies To make a really big surprise She'll be so shocked, she's sure To love it too You got this '''Arlene: I got this Arlene and Tiffy: '''We got this together '''Citizens of DiamondVille: '''It's the biggest celebration Together we are one A day we will never forget And now everything is ready So when the day is done '''Crystal: '''The weather '''Tiffy: '''The festive '''Amber: '''The style '''Junior: '''The music '''Citizens of DiamondVille:(In unison with “Arlene”)' '''All will be in perfect harmonyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! '''Arlene:'(In unison with ”Citizens of DiamondVille”) All will be in perfect harmonyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! Mistress in Control Performed by Emily Blunt Note: '''Original Lyrics has been scrapped. New Lyrics will be in the works. What have I Done '''Performed by Brittany Murphy Arlene: '''(Sighs In depression) What is this? What just happened? Me and my family ended up incarcerated And it’s all my fault What have I done What have I Dooooooone What have I done It started out all fine and calm And then came a horrible bomb(Not Literally) I should have known better I should have known about that It’s all my fault What have I done What have I Dooooooone What have I done '''Amber: '''Mom, you couldn’t have known what would happen '''Junior: '''Yeah, it just a simple mistake that would have been forgiven '''Tiffy: '''You don’t need to beat yourself '''Trek: You just need to put it on the shelf All: It’s not really your fault at aaaaallllll Arlene: You don’t have to do that. The guilt is too strong Who’s to say that it was all wrong What have I Doooooooone What have I done What have I done (In thought)None of this would have happened if I haven’t have done that. So I’d ask myself... What Have I DOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNE (Crying)